indivisiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Ginseng and Honey
"Wonder what we'll find!" Ginseng is an aspiring botanist, always accompanied by the Mandragora creature called Honey, and is the child of Turmeric and Coriander. Synopsis Ginseng and Honey are an inseparable duo, currently on an expedition to learn more about the plants of the world. Raised in Tai Krung City, Ginseng’s parents operate a popular apothecary. While gathering herbs with their parents as a child, Ginseng happened upon a peculiar plant-creature, Honey, and they’ve been constant companions ever since. Interested in herbology from a young age, Ginseng has already surpassed their parents’ knowledge of regional flora. Confident that many of nature’s gifts remain undiscovered, they depart for neighboring Ashwat to search for new and potent specimens to help them better heal the people of Tai Krung. Ginseng and Honey team up with Ajna so they can hunt for mysterious, exciting plants all the world over. And just maybe help save it along the way. General Information Ginseng and Honey are collectively the first Incarnation revealed after the end of the Indiegogo campaign. They were created to solve the lack of a strong healer in the early gameIndivisible 1-18-2017 Update: Model Sheets and first made playable in the backer preview. While they were initially teased as being "inseparable, so much so that people don’t actually know who is who", it was eventually confirmed that the child is Ginseng and the creature is Honey.https://twitter.com/IndivisibleRPG/status/864902244172484609 "Today we recorded @socassandra as #IndivisibleRPG's Ginseng! She really nailed it!" It was decided during the Launch Party Q & A Panel that Ginseng and Honey are two beings who were born at the same time and drawn to each other, sharing a lifeforce, similar to Coriander and her respective Mandragora.Indivisible Launch Party Game Dev Q&A panel Personality Character Basis Ginseng and honey are both ingredients that have been used in traditional Chinese medicine for many centuries. While their actual health benefits are still debated, ginseng roots are currently one of the most widely used herbal supplements, and manuka honey is said to have particularly potent antibacterial properties. Design Color Palettes #Default #Ash Ketchum & Pikachu from Pokemon #??? #Naga Rider Story Some time prior to the story, Ginseng and Honey left their home in Tai Krung City and began venturing the land in search of medicinal herbs. Ajna finds Ginseng and Honey as they are observing a plant on the grounds of the Ashwat temple ruins. Ginseng explains that they are unsure if what they are looking at is a Resurrection Lily or a Kabandha, as they are indistinguishable even to botanists such as themselves, hence they have been stuck for some time. Ajna offers to deal with it if it proves to be a monster, and is disappointed when Ginseng plucks it and it turns out to be the herb after all. Ginseng proposes that Ajna help protect them as they search for more Lilies in exchange for a "reward", which, after collecting four more, turns out to be their friendship. They reason that they can travel to exotic places to expand their knowledge as botanists with Ajna and under her protection. When Ajna appears reluctant, they quickly add that they are also healers who can provide support in battle. This warms Ajna to the idea, but ultimately it is Dhar's objection to bringing them along that seals the deal, as Ajna agrees to let them come along to spite him. It is possible for Ajna is be unable to find all the Lilies needed for Ginseng before confronting the Pindayar, in which case the patch of flowers after the Pindayar's den is enough for Ginseng to join her then. Abilities Quotes Party Join * "Let's go on a botanical expedition!" * "Let's start the science!" Party Switch * ??? In Battle * ??? Gallery Ginsenghoney_modelsheet.png|Ginseng and Honey's turnaround TWO DAYS.jpg|Promotional Art for Indivisible Trivia * Ginseng is non-binary, as they are referred to in and out of game with either no or they/them pronouns. This was confirmed by a Lab Zero employee. References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters